A wireless communications network already evolves over four generations, and a technical route of evolution of the wireless communications network is: from macro base station and macro cell networking to micro base station and micro cell networking, and then to high-power dense networking. Regardless of which networking manner, signal interference between different cells is always a problem needs to be handled.
Based on the foregoing technical route, in a wireless communications system of the high-power dense networking, neither a cell nor a sector is centered on a base station, because signal coverage areas overlap between different base stations. Therefore, a user is jointly covered by multiple base stations, and with collaboration between the base stations, a signal power can be obviously increased, but much interference also exists. To perform interference cancellation and suppression, a channel state needs to be accurately estimated and fed back.
However, in such a scenario of dense networking and high-power coverage, an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) physical layer technology is used in the prior art. Because a channel feedback amount is very large, causing very large wireless transmission overheads, system performance is relatively low.